Whatever It Takes
by Rasika-chan
Summary: Tsunade tells Sakura the truth of what happened to the Uchiha clan. Now, Sakura is determined to find, bring back and rehabilitate Itachi Uchiha. Whatever it takes. [Warning: Itachi very damaged OOC.]
1. To Catch a Weasel

**Hello, readers!**

 **Here is a spur of the moment ItaSak. Don't go by the manga or anime on this, I just let the flow take me. I own nothing, blah blah blah.**

 **Well, go on. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

There he is. Itachi Uchiha no longer wore the Akatsuki cloak. Instead, he wore something very similar to that of an ANBU uniform, which covered him from the neck down in charcoal and black. He was kneeling next to a tree looking through one of his scrolls, his weasel mask pulled slightly to the side and his hair pulled high in a ponytail. She followed the stream of his dark hair down his back. Sakura observed him while keeping her chakra concealed. She hadn't been noticed yet, and what kind of ANBU shinobi would she be had it been otherwise? She wasn't Tsunade-sama's successor for nothing. Her chakra control was flawless, her medic skills unmatched, and her strength exceeds that of the a legendary Sannin at the age of 23. It was impressive. However, she wouldn't put it passed the ex-ANBU to already being aware of her presence. He was also very skilled. She decided that the wait was over.

"Itachi Uchiha," she called out softly before coming out of her hiding place in the trees. Before she could continue, two kunai were hurled towards her and she easily blocked them away with her own. "I'm not here to fight!"

"Then why are you here?" She froze as his deep voice vibrated through her ear as warm breath ghosted over the shell. It was a big contrast from the cold kunai pressed firmly against her ribs. Both gave her chills and a jolt of twisted excitement went through Sakura.

"Tsunade-hime told me the truth, Uchiha-san," she said quietly, still as stone. It wasn't until she felt the absence of his kunai did she lift the fox mask off her face and drop her hood to reveal pink hair. She saw Itachi's eyes widen as she turned to face him.

"Sakura Haruno," her name left his lips on a whisper. "She told you everything?"

"Yes, I..." Sakura paused and stepped closer to him after checking the surrounding area with her eyes, making absolutely sure that they were alone. "I've been tracking you for a little over a month now. I'm glad to finally be face to face with you." She smiled, her eyes softening at his expression. Emotions were fighting in his dark depths and she empathized with him. After all this time, maybe there's still hope for him.

"What are you hoping to accomplish in finding me, Sakura-san?" Itachi asked.

Sakura hesitantly reached out for his hand and he snatched her wrist in his grasp in the blink of an eye. Frowning, Sakura twisted out of his hold and reversed their positions. Now with his wrist in her hold she boldly stepped closer.

"I want to bring you home," she hissed through her teeth. Itachi found himself impressed at the strength of her hold and that he could not retreat from it unless he used chakra. He felt no need to alert anyone of their presence and if what she said was true, she wasn't here to harm him. So in her clutches he remained.

"Tch. Ridiculous," Itachi bit out.

"Is having to kill your entire clan, your family, ridiculous? Yes," she said fiercely. He glared, trying to reel in the memory, the feeling of being torn apart inside. He ripped his fist out of her hold and she let him.

"I don't need your sympathy," Itachi said as his stomach churned from remembering.

"I do not offer sympathy," she said and he looked at her. "Empathy, on the other hand, I whole heartedly feel. There's a difference, Itachi-san. I have empathy because I can feel your pain and understand," she explained softly. "Under your passive exterior, there's a constant battle waging inside of you. It will eventually tear you apart."

Itachi's fist were balled at his sides. He was already worn and shredded from what he had done but was trying not to let it show.

"I can't imagine the trauma being dealt by that blow. However, I can offer my help to ease the hollow feeling in your chest. I can also offer to heal your eyes," she said with a slight upturn in the corner of her mouth.

"You hold a sound argument, Haruno. However, what good would it do to bring me back?" He asked darkly, his baritone voice making her breath hitch. Sakura's expression softened and she stepped back.

"Because you are good, Itachi." His eyes widened at the passion behind her words. He didn't mind that she had spoken so informally, however...it had been years since he's heard someone else say it.

"What the elders had you do was unforgivable, even if the Uchiha clan were planning a coup," she hissed.

"They were," Itachi growled out.

"I know," she growled back. "But forcing you into a corner and under direct orders, I understand why you did it," she hissed out.

"Did I really have a choice?" Itachi said, his red eyes glowing. Sakura avoided them, though she knew she wasn't in his genjutsu. Even if she was it wouldn't last long. Sakura could break them, after extensive and excruciating training with Kakashi. The rosette wouldn't chance ever being caught in Sasuke's if she ever came across him. No way in hell.

"I'm not sure, Itachi-san," replying honestly. "I don't know what I would've done, but that's in the past."

"Surely Konoha shinobi and its civilians wouldn't allow an S-class criminal being harbored in their village," he said. He didn't want to show her that she was slowly breaking him down.

"I know you were in the Akatsuki for your own reasons," she said raising an eyebrow. "Keeping tabs on the organization while using them for your own agenda. Very spy-like, don't you think? Don't play me for a fool, Uchiha." Itachi blinked, deactivating his Sharingan and his eyesight dimmed with it. She was telling the truth.

"Leave it in the past, where it belongs. Tsnuade-sama trusts you and after what I've learned," she paused and held out her hand for him. "I do too. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. You deserve a chance at a normal life."

Itachi looked down at her hand, his face was contorted into a pained expression, "I think I'm too far gone, Sakura."

"No!" He saw her fingers flex before looking at her. "It's never too late to change! Naruto has showed all of us, even our enemies, that there is always a light in the darkness. Moving forward, living is the hardest part, but it's so much easier surrounded by people who care about you. Itachi," she said before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders in an embrace. "The Will of Fire still burns within you. I know it'll be hard at first but things will get better. I'll take care of you."

He could feel his hands shaking. His brain was receiving a certain stimulation he hadn't felt in a while, and his body reacted to it. His heart beat quickened and glanced down at the young woman.

"Live with me and maybe we can find happiness in such a lonely, hateful world, together," Sakura's words vibrated through him. She was lonely too? He was shocked to hear her offer and he wanted to give in. How long had it been since he'd actually had human contact like this? Far too long, he thought as he returned the embrace and clung to her fiercely. She could feel his body shaking as he buried his face in her neck.

"Will you stay by my side?" Itachi asked, surprising Sakura and even himself. However, he couldn't find the motivation to care. He was so very tired and Sakura was so very inviting.

"Yes. For as long as you want me," Sakura said. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she wanted to be there.

"I don't know if I can do it without you," he said against her neck.

The raven felt like shattering with those words. Itachi was literally waiting to die by Sasuke's hand; he had nothing to live for. The outsider, black sheep, pariah, and all other labels that has been spoken with his name; yet, hearing her say that he was good overpowered all the negative for just a moment. When could he stop loathing himself for something that wasn't in his control?

This woman, she was special. He wasn't sure if anyone would've gone out of their way to try for him like she had, but she had proven herself to him that she was trustworthy and that she cared. Itachi felt foolish for breaking so easily but he was tired, so very tired. Tired of feeling numb to his mortality. Yet, being in the arms of this kunoichi brought back something he hadn't felt in a long time. Actually feeling that bit of spark that tells you to keep going.

"Let's go." She said in finality, trying not to falter from Itachi's words. It was decided.

He nodded into her shoulder and they let each other loose. Itachi's hands lingered around her waist, not willing to retract fully from contact quite yet. Sakura allowed it as she reached for a scroll and summoned Katsuyu.

"Yes, Sakura-sama? Oh! I see you've found him! I will transport you both to the Hokage at once." Sakura nodded and they were both eaten by Katsuyu. A moment later, along with the dizzying sensation of being sucked through a vortex, they were spit out onto the Hokage's office floor. Tsunade's voice cut through their hazy minds as they collected themselves.

"Well done, Sakura. That'll be all, Katsuyu," Tsunade said from behind her desk holding a steaming cup of sake. Shizune stood at her side. Now standing at attention, Sakura bowed as the slug disappeared.

"Thank you, shishou," she stood up straight and glanced at Itachi.

"Itachi, you have been burdened by so much. If there is anything I can do to help you, don't hesitate to let me or Sakura know," Tsunade said, her tone gentle. This time Itachi bowed low.

"I am eternally grateful to you and Sakura, Tsunade-hime. I will not disappoint you," Itachi said while bowing.

"At ease. I know you will show Konoha the love you hold for this village and it's inhabitants," she said as he straightened. "Sakura, provide this man with a meal and a bed to sleep in. Make sure he gets everything he needs. You are not required at the hospital until I see fit."

"Yes, shishou," Sakura nodded.

"Welcome home and rest well. Now unless you wanna lose a drinking contest, get the hell out of my tower." Sakura wasted no time with ushering Itachi out of the tower and into the night. He followed her silently as they took to the rooftops and to her apartment window, where Sakura let him in. As soon as she shut the window and closed the curtain behind him, she took her mask off and he did the same. She flipped on the light in the kitchen.

"May I run a bath for you?" Sakura asked as she made her way to the kitchen table and set down her cat mask. Her gloves followed. Itachi followed her silently and placed his mask next to hers. He nodded and she went to work. He heard the water filling the tub shortly after she entered what he assumed was the bathroom. She came out a second later and went to the fridge. "Ah, they did get my grocery shopping done! Good men," she said closing the door and nodding approvingly as she inspected the cabinets. "Are you hungry? We can have a late dinner after you're done bathing." Again, Itachi nodded. Sakura hummed and walked back to the bathroom where he heard the water being turned off. She came back out and entered another room. He suspected it to be her bedroom and she emerged with articles of folded clothing. Taking them to the bathroom, she came out empty handed and motioned for him to come. His footsteps were light as he walked toward her. She was about to begin preparing dinner when she found her hand grasped in his.

"Sakura," he said and she looked up at him expectantly. "Thank you. For everything." She smiled and nodded, placing her other hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Enjoy your bath. I will start dinner." With that, he released her hand and she walked back into the kitchen. Her warmth lingered on his fingertips as he closed himself into the bathroom. Stripping from his shinobi outfit, he folded the items neatly and placed them on the floor along with his weapons and supplies. He eyed the clothing on the sink and noticed they belonged to a man. Was Sakura involved with someone? The thought left him as he stepped into the warm water and he sighed as he settled into the tub.

Sakura took the chance to discard her ANBU gear and tucked it away into the wooden chest at the foot of her bed. After taking off her uniform, she folded it and placed it alongside her weapons and placed her mask on top. She closed her chest and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Sakura would normally have a shower after such a long mission, but didn't mind since she had offered the bathroom to Itachi. She would shower after their meal, and since she wasn't going on another mission anytime soon (or until Tsunade needed her) she could wash her uniform tomorrow. Speaking of, she pushed her fingers through her hair and went to the kitchen sink. After splashing her face a few times, she washed her hands and dried off with a towel. Salmon sounded delicious.

After washing, Itachi stepped out of the tub and drained it of the murky water. His wet, clean hair fell down his back as he stood in front of the mirror, water dripping from his sculptured and scarred figure. He began to dry off and looked at his reflection. He looked tired. It's been so long since he's had any sort of comfort the Hokage and especially Sakura had so readily provided him. His dark eyes narrowed. Their selfless actions will not be in vain. Putting on the sweatpants and t-shirt, he draped the towel around his shoulders as he continued to dry his hair. Stepping out of the bathroom his nose was assaulted by a heavenly smell. Sakura heard him come out of the bathroom and smiled as she finished putting food on their plates.

"Perfect timing! Please, have a seat, Itachi-san," she said placing their plates on the table. Salmon over rice and vegetables topped with a mango-ginger glaze. Nice. Itachi took a seat as Sakura placed a glass of water down. "Would you like tea? Or sake?" Sakura asked as she put the kettle on and poured herself a cup of sake. He draped his towel over his chair.

"Tea, please," he said and waited for her to place his tea in front of him and sit down herself. "Itachi."

Sakura blinked at him as she paused with her chopsticks in hand. "Nani?"

He picked up his warm beverage and looked at her, "For you Sakura, just Itachi. I find it comforting to be familiar with you, if you don't mind." He gingerly took a quiet sip of his tea. Sakura just smiled.

"Of course, Itachi. Same goes for you." He allowed a small smile to form on his lips and they began to eat.

"Sakura, this is delicious," Itachi said before taking another bite.

"Thank you!" She smiled into her next bite. "I'll cook for you as much as you like," She took a gulp of her sake.

"Hn. As long as you allow me to return the favor," Itachi said before taking another bite of salmon.

"Of course. I'm glad Naruto's clothes fit you. We can go shopping for clothes tomorrow." Itachi glanced at his attire. Naruto?

"Are you and Naruto a couple?" He asked almost hesitantly. He heard her snicker.

"No, Naruto and I are best friends. He likes to stay over sometimes, so it's easier to have some of his clothes already here," she explained. Why did he feel relieved hearing that?

"Makes sense," he said placing his chopsticks on his empty plate. He waited for Sakura to finish, sipping his tea. Finishing her plate, she filled her sake cup again. Itachi took this time to gather their dirty dishes and take them to the sink.

"Thank you, Itachi," she said with a smile. He filled the sink with enough water to soak the plates and pans.

"Hn," he acknowledged her appreciation as he sat back down at the table. "I will take care of them after they soak." She nodded and took a drink of sake. Her cheeks were a bit flushed from drinking. His eyes studied her. Sakura looked quite impish from her beverage, yet he couldn't help but be attracted to her. Slender shoulders and an elegant clavicle connected to her neck. Her hair was longer than he remembered, the rosette strands fell to her shoulders and it was tousled from running her fingers through it. Pouty, pink lips under a petite nose, and jade eyes which were openings to her inner thoughts and emotions. The purple diamond in the middle of her forehead only spoke of how strong she really was. Sakura was beautiful. Not only that, but she was intelligent and one hell of a kunoichi. Hell yes, he was definitely attracted to her. After all, Sakura was his knight in shining armor. He had a home again because of her. Her eyes met his and she noticed him looking. It wasn't until he took another drink of his tea when she spoke.

"Your hair is so long. Would you be opposed to me brushing it for you?" Itachi rose an eyebrow in question, but he couldn't refuse her. She grinned and jumped up to grab her brush. While she was up, she came back and refilled his tea cup along with her sake. Sakura stood behind him and gathered his hair in her hands.

"There's so much of it! I can trim it as well, if you'd like? Don't worry, I won't cut off too much. Long hair looks good on you."

He sighed at the feeling of Sakura's fingers and brush running through his damp hair. He closed his eyes to the sensation of her touch and her compliment. Did she just call him good looking? Kami, Sakura this feels amazing. He couldn't stop the slight growl that bubbled from his chest and left his lips as a soft moan. He wasn't aware of the woman that caused it, whom was biting her lip with a smirk. It was to his dismay that it seemed over too quickly and his hair was brushed out. She sat the tool down on the table.

"I won't cut it. Instead, I'll put it in a braid for when you go to bed. We can talk more about it tomorrow," she said as she began one long braid down his back. Sakura knew he wasn't much for conversation or he wasn't quite comfortable with being open with her. She didn't mind, she liked the comfortable silence between them. But when he did speak, she hung to every word. She finished with tying off the end and sliding it over his shoulder and running her hand over it carefully. "There you go."

Itachi brought his hand up and gently grasped her fingers, pulling her to stand in front of him as he turned in his chair.

"I will consider the trim," he said in a deep voice while looking up at her. "Until then, let me prepare your bath."

"Oh, it's ok. Just relax, I'll take care of-"

"Sakura," he interrupted, not trying to be rude, "you said you would take care of me. You have. Now, let me take care of you."

Relieved from her earlier worries, she felt her cheeks heat up from her blush and couldn't help but run her fingers lightly through his bangs. He was opening up to her and she would do anything for that to continue.

"Ok." She said softly with a nod. He stood from his chair while still holding her hand and returned the gesture. He felt the heat of her skin as he sifted through the soft strands and watched her eyes close.

"You're warm. Are you feeling alright?" He asked almost in a whisper, but his baritone voice made it sound husky. Her eyes felt heavy as she looked through her lashes.

"Hn, it's the sake," she replied and hummed. It felt good to have him touch her. She could've swore that she saw the corner of his mouth hitch. Touché, Uchiha.

"Finish your drink. I'll prepare the bath for you." She nodded and felt his warmth fade as he went in the bathroom. Glancing at her sake cup, blushing at the thoughts running rampant through her head, she picked it up and gulped it down in one shot before filling it again.

After Itachi finished prepping the tub he began to fill it with water and bath soap. Waiting to turn the water off, he glanced at the mirror and studied the braid that fell over his shoulder. Hn. Not bad. He actually quite liked it. He'd have to ask Sakura to do his hair like this more often.

Is it alright to want to be close to her? He wasn't sure how to react to matters of the heart but Sakura's willingness to touch and be close to him was like therapy. He'd been so closed off from people and even himself for a long time. It was alright to feel this way, right? The way Sakura had looked when he touched her almost made him lose his breath. She had leaned into his touch and he could smell the sake on her breath when he shifted closer to her. She made him want to touch her, to hold her...to make her feel good. Turning off the water he returned to the kitchen. Sakura gave him a sheepish smile as she had already begun cleaning the dishes, blush still present on her cheeks. He approached her.

"Go. I will finish these," he said sliding up next to her. His arm brushed hers as he reached for the plate and wash rag, slipping them out of her grasp.

"A-alright. After you're done, make yourself at home," she said as she walked to the bathroom. Closing herself inside, she leaned against the door. She looked at the bubble bath he prepared for her and proceeded to take off her clothes. Tying her hair back in a ponytail, a slight moan left her as she sunk into the frothy warmth. She let her thoughts wander.

Itachi Uchiha was living with her. She would've never thought it to be possible, but she wasn't complaining. Sakura was very much enjoying his company! He has the brains to keep up with her and he is so nice to look at. After she learned the truth, wariness associated with him vanished and she couldn't help the urge to fight for him, while heartbreak set in from what her beloved village had done. It took days to convince Tsunade to let her go on the mission alone to bring him back. But she did it and she was damn proud of herself for bringing him back home. She could really get used to having him around, not only for the companionship (the life of a shinobi could be very lonely, which is why she's hesitant to become involved with anyone, no matter how badly she needed to get laid) but she could easily see herself falling for him. Already finding herself attracted to him, she couldn't help but wonder if he felt a connection too? She felt her cheeks warm at the thought of his fingers going through her hair and his body so close to hers, his presence lured her like a moth to a flame. And his scent! Kami, he smelled amazing. More than anything, she wanted him to be rehabilitated and happy. If she could provide that for him then she would do anything in her power to make it happen; mind, body and soul. The thought somewhat scared her. However, after what he's been through, she wanted to make sure that he never experienced that kind of darkness again. Ever.

Sakura, get moving. She finished washing her body and pulled the tie out of her hair. Scrubbing her head and moving the shampoo throughout her hair, she pulled the plug on the tub and stood up. Switching on the shower head, she rinsed out the shampoo and all other suds and turned off the water. Standing in her now empty bathtub she took her towel off the rack and stepped out, drying herself off. Back in her clothes, she rubbed the towel furiously through her hair and placed it back on the towel rack. Running her fingers through the damp strands she spared one last glance in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following behind her.

She found Itachi on the couch in her living room with one of the books from her bookshelf. It was a syfy romance novel and personally, it was one of her favorites.

"You'll like that one," she said when he glanced up from the pages. He marked his place and set it down on the side table.

"I'm already enjoying it. How was your bath?" He asked turning back to her. She sat on the other side of the couch.

"It was great, I feel much better thank you," she said placing her elbow on the top of the couch and tilted her head to rest in her palm. "I've been looking into matters regarding the Sharingan for a while now. We can start repairing your eyes whenever you are ready," Sakura said. Itachi sat a bit straighter.

"I'm ready. Whenever you are, Sakura," he replied, his eagerness showing. It must be bad then. Sakura only smiled.

"Sounds good. Tomorrow it is," she said, not looking away from his form. He only looked back at her.

"How do you know so much about the Sharingan?" Itachi asked.

"Lots of research. Also, intense sessions with Kakashi Hatake," she slightly groaned out. It really was unbearable, although she did not regret a moment of it.

"Ah. I'm curious as to what you were working on," he asked, leaving it open for her to elaborate.

"Kakashi's Sharingan is at full strength now. I also schedule check-ups with him to make sure any damage done can be healed. I'd imagine that your eyesight isn't that great now. Tomorrow, I will start your healing sessions. I can assure you that your eyesight will return and the damage from using your Sharingan will be healed.

"And..." she began, but was hesitant to share this information that only Kakashi, Tsunade and herself knew of.

"Kakashi and I trained. Very intense and painful training," she said and Itachi shifted closer on the couch.

"Itachi, what I'm about to tell you can't be told to anyone else. I don't want it getting out."  
Itachi's brow furrowed and he perched his arm on the back of the couch, close enough to brush his fingertips along her elbow.

"You have my word." He said not breaking eye contact from her intense green eyes.

"I can escape from genjutsus," she said quietly. His mouth opened slightly and his eyebrows rose.

"You continue to impress me, Sakura," he said while caressing her arm. "I will repeat this to no one. I would not willingly put you in danger like that." He would leave it at that. The pain she must've gone through before being able to break through the Mangekyo Sharingan would only be described as torture, especially with Hatake. He admired her even more and felt honored for her to trust him with the information. Sakura smiled and lifted her head from her palm to lower her hand to return the touch. They looked at each other while the two brushed their thumbs over the other's skin.

"Thank you. Tired yet?"

"Hn. I'll take the couch," Itachi said. Sakura's head snapped up.

"You will not. You're sleeping in my bed, Itachi," she said firmly. He barely stood just to pivot in front of her and lean in with one arm on the arm of the couch, the other on the top of the couch, effectively trapping Sakura.

"Give me one good reason why I should take the bed. Trying to take advantage of me?" He teased. Sakura did not yield even with a pretty blush across her nose.

"No and because it's a bed! Tsunade specifically told me to provide you with a bed to sleep in and that's what I plan on doing! You take the bed and I'll take the couch," during her reasoning she leaned forward slightly and didn't break eye contact. Itachi's lips twitched and a corner of his mouth turned upward slightly. Sakura noticed and glanced down at them. He noticed.

Smile more for me, Uchiha.

"Then how about," his voice came out deeply, "we both take the bed." He said as one hand came out to delve fingers in her hair. He couldn't keep his hands to himself but she didn't seem to mind him invading her personal space, and he'd take advantage of that. "Personally, I would much rather you be comfortable, Sakura. Would you be alright with sharing that comfort with me?" He asked as his fingers trailed back to her head and around the side of her neck, where his thumb touched her jaw.

Kami, he really enjoyed touching her. She seemed to like it as well. Sakura's eyes were heavy again which had her looking through her eyelashes. He saw resolve and determination in them when she opened them more, even while leaning into his touch.

"Yes. Now if you're ready, just let me turn off the li-IGHTS!" She yelped in surprise as Itachi pulled her up and into his arms. He started walking to her bedroom.

"You, my Sakura, are going to bed. I will take care of things," he said. 'My' Sakura?

"You're lucky I'm tired," she said holding onto him and burying her face in his neck. She had meant to sound threatening but being held bridal style was intimate and Itachi's hold tightened, pressing her a little closer to his chest. She could feel her face warming up and the blush went down her neck. He hummed and it vibrated through her.

"Ah, how else could I get you to rest with such results?" She could've swore she felt him smile against her. She stifled her yawn but he felt the tension of her muscles as she did so. Entering the dark room, he easily found her bed and eased her down on it. She sighed as her head hit the pillow. Itachi pulled the blankets over her and she saw his silhouette retreat from the room. The lights were turned off and he returned just as quick. Sakura felt the bed dip under his weight on the other side and she turned to face him. The late night moon shone through her window and her eyes adjusted to fall on him. She pulled at the blankets.

"Get in here," her tired voice commanded. He obeyed and settled in next to her. "Sweet dreams, Itachi.

His onyx eyes were smoldering, even in the darkness of her bedroom.

"O-yasumi, Sakura," he replied, tiredness lacing his words. She closed her eyes as she felt sleep trying to claim her. At the edge of being awake and asleep, she felt Itachi shift slightly and his fingers tucked strands of pink behind her ear. And with that, she was out like a light.

o_O

Itachi shook as his eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up. He was breathing heavily and his eyes darted around the room and to the woman next to him, relieved to find her there. Damn PTSD.

"Itachi, are you ok?" Sakura awoke when she felt him sit up after she heard him gasp for air. They hadn't been asleep for long. His eyes were wild and his Sharingan was activated. He placed a hand to his forehead.

"Nightmare," he said as he tried to catch his breath. It was always the same nightmare, only Sakura was in it this time. It was unsettling.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it. Sometimes, it helps. I know how PTSD can be," she said placing a hand on his arm. She heard him sigh, almost painfully.

"It's a reoccurring one. Since I was a child, I've seen the wrath of war. Memories of the past and of that night. Only in this dream, I don't leave Sasuke alive," he whispered. "I killed you too."

She was in his nightmare? Sakura moved her arms to rest around him.

"I'm still here. As far as I know, Sasuke is still alive out there too," she said, almost bitterly. She no longer had those feelings for him, for she had moved on years ago. But she had still loved him as her friend and the bitterness of being left by her teammate still remained, even though she knew how much Itachi cared for his brother. "Let's try this again." Sakura motioned for him to lay down and she rested her head in the crook of his arm. She wrapped her arm around his chest and he held onto her, one arm around her back and the other resting on the arm on his chest.

"I want you to close your eyes and envision a willow tree. Picture it glowing in the night of the moon and the limbs slightly swaying in a gentle rhythm. Imagine the serenity that tree feels being so alive in the peaceful night under a cloudless sky among the stars. Sit beneath that tree, meditate, and imagine yourself being one with the tree," Sakura instructed quietly. He did as she asked and felt like he could breathe again. Only he didn't picture himself alone. Sakura sat beneath the tree with him, a glowing smile on her face. Itachi didn't know when he fell back asleep, but he dreamt of her under the moon with him.

o_O

* * *

 **I think this is enough for now. I have more coming.**

 **To be honest, I'm not sure where this is going, you know how muse can be.**

 **I know Itachi is pretty OOC, however I think it's pretty accurate as to how damaged he really is.**

 **Anyways, review if you have the urge to do so. Let me know if there is anything I can fix for you. Thanks for reading!**


	2. To Meet a Gay Shinobi

**Hello again!**

 **To respond to some reviews:**

 **"Guest" - Haha! You flaming, troll. Obviously, it's fanfiction. Delusions are what dreams are made of. Go read the manga or watch the anime if you're looking for something spot on. Here's some advice; stay out of my reviews. I feel bad for every author you send a review to, because you obviously have nothing good to say. So, shut up. Be a coach or be constructive and positive or say nothing at all. K, thanks.**

 **Everyone else, thanks for hanging in with me. I know it's super fast character development and Itachi is super duper OOC, but I don't have the patience to get in more depth. Maybe later on I'll develop more of a plot and more with the characters, but like I said in the first a/n; I have no idea where I'm going with this. Just letting the juices flow.**

 **Enough of this. Go ahead and read. Thanks for coming back.**

* * *

Streaks of early morning light shone through her window and she sighed into the warmth of her bed. Sometime throughout the night, she had turned and Itachi had curled up behind her and wrapped an arm around her torso. His even breathing told her that he was still asleep. She turned in his hold, which elicited a light groan from him and his hold on her tightened, bringing her closer. With a blush she looked at him. Her face was almost pressed into his neck and her eyes followed it up to his jaw and his slightly parted lips. Her hands rested lightly on his chest and one of his legs draped over hers.

What is this? You're one dangerous man, Uchiha. Sakura thought as her heart picked up its pace. Since he wasn't ready to wake up yet, she decided that snuggling into his warmth was the best option. A couple more hours wouldn't hurt. She fell back asleep in no time.

o_O

Itachi's eyes flew open when he heard the front door to Sakura's apartment close. Sakura was pressed up against him in his arms and she stirred when he tensed and shifted.

"'Tachi, what is it?" She asked groggily. Her eyes opened and she noticed him sitting up with her still in his arms, narrowed eyes toward her door. She gathered her bearings.

"Someone is here," he said quietly, his voice husky from sleep. He felt Sakura flare her chakra and whoever was there, responded with their own signature.

"Kakashi," she said quietly. "He must've figured out I've returned."

"Do you get surprise visits often?" He asked as she reluctantly threw the covers off of her and slid from his hold.

"Unfortunately," she said grumpily. Her ex-sensei was interrupting optimal conversation and cuddle time and she was not happy about it. Itachi decided to follow her from the bed and they began to exit the room. Kakashi's behind stuck out from the fridge and he popped his head up when he heard her door open.

"Yo," he said, eye squinting.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei. Coming to raid my fridge?" She asked as she came out of her room.

"Well, I figured since Naruto and I did the shopping it wouldn't be too much trouble," he said and paused at the figure following her out. It was surprising to see him without his sharingan activated, also following Sakura from her room. "Ohayo, Itachi-san. Sorry to disturb you."

Itachi took Sakura's lead and followed her into the kitchen. Judging by Kakashi's reaction to Itachi, he already knew of his arrival and what really happened the day of the massacre. Kaka-sensei, always spying on her and shishou.

"Hn. Ohayo gozaimasu," he responded to the Copy Nin. He didn't acknowledge being disturbed, nor the irritation he felt at being jolted from the best sleep he's had in years. Sakura pulled out a couple of pans from her cupboard.

"Kakashi, grab the eggs and bacon while you're in there," she said as she brought four potatoes to the cutting board. Itachi approached her and gently grasped her elbow.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in a quiet voice still laced with grogginess near her ear. She glanced up from chopping and nodded toward her kettle.

"Fill that with water and put it on the stove. Help yourself to some tea when it's ready," she said with a smile. He nodded, his hand falling from her elbow and doing what she said. Kakashi just observed while he handed over the requested items to Sakura.

"Sakura, you looking to spar today? Naruto has been raising hell since you've been gone. He'll figure out that you've returned once he realizes where I am," Kakashi said, taking a seat at the kitchen table, an Icha Icha in his hand.

"Not today, I have a few things to take care of. He'll just have to deal with it. I'm actually surprised he wasn't with you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, well with our current circumstance I think it'd be best to ease him in," Kakashi replied. Speaking of, Itachi returned to the table with three steaming cups of tea.

"Arigato, Itachi-san," he said accepting the ceramic cup. Itachi nodded and went back to Sakura's side. She was placing the potatoes in a pan with oil and was about to grab the bacon when Itachi intervened.

"I'll finish this. Have a seat," he said. She looked up at him and nodded and he went to work. She smiled and took a chair next to Kakashi, her hands wrapping around her cup. They sat in silence as Itachi cooked them breakfast. Kakashi continued to silently observed them. They seemed so...comfortable with each other. Even in such a short time, he could see where this was headed, even if the two haven't accepted it yet.

"So, you just returned last night?" Kakashi asked and Sakura nodded, taking a sip of tea.

"Katsuyu transported us back to the tower late last night. We came straight here after debriefing," she said.

"I would imagine so. You've been gone for a while, Sakura," Kakashi replied.

"Worth it," she said into her steaming beverage before taking a sip.

Itachi smiled when she said that. He was worth it, huh? He went to the cupboard that housed her plates and grabbed three of them. Seeing this, Sakura stood and went to go help portion out the food...until she caught Itachi's eyes. She stopped and raised her hands as if to say 'alright, yeah, yeah,' and she settled back into her seat. With a satisfied smirk, he took care of everything. Kakashi raised a brow at this before Itachi skillfully carried all three plates and set them down. Chopsticks followed and Itachi took his place next to Sakura.

"Itadakimasu!" Kakashi said with his hands together. Sakura and Itachi did the same and the three of them dug in. Itachi noticed Kakashi shift his mask down, but didn't show his surprise. The man never let anyone see his face which shocked him even more that he'd do so while Itachi was present. Sakura didn't seem surprised in the least. She must've already seen him without it.

"Mm, your cooking is almost as good as Sakura's, Itachi-san," Kakashi said lightheartedly. Sakura rolled her eyes. Another free meal for him.

"Hn. Nothing is better than Sakura's cooking," Itachi responded. Sakura almost choked but recovered quickly and was unnoticed.

"Enough sucking up, you two," she said with a laugh. "Kakashi, what's your schedule like today?"

"I have a mission scheduled for tonight, but until then I had planned on spending time with my favorite student," he said before taking a drink of his tea.

"Well then, I'll take advantage of your free time!" Sakura said. "Would you be willing to pick up a few things for me?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

Itachi sat silently through their conversation while observing them. Sakura was Kakashi's favorite ex-student? He didn't doubt it, knowing Team 7 consisted of Sakura, Naruto and his brother; and when Sasuke left he was replaced by Sai, whom he was familiar with from being an Anbu shinobi. He found that he actually enjoyed being in the Copy Nin's company, and Kakashi didn't seem bothered by his presence either.

"There are a few herbs I need for some research I'm looking in to. Could you possibly go see Ino about them? She may have most of them but if she doesn't, you'll have to search for them," Sakura explained. Kakashi sighed as if it were a hassle, but she knew that he wouldn't be troubled by it.

"I suppose I can put off my reading for you, Sakura. But it comes with a price," Kakashi said placing his chopsticks on his empty plate and placing his mask back over his face.

"Ah, as usual. Dinner when you come back from your mission?" Sakura offered.

"Dinner and a spar," he said, upping the price. Sakura smirked.

"Done. How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks at the most. I'll be in Suna with Gaara," he said, but that was all he could disclose.

"Alright. Let me grab the list for you. Oh, and don't forget to say hi to Gaara-kun for us," Sakura said, as she took everyone's empty plates to the sink. She went to her room and grabbed the piece of paper that had the items she required and came back to hand it to him. Kakashi was already standing with his book in hand.

"Come find me when you're done. And tell the pig not to bother me," she said, referring to Ino. Kakashi chuckled and put the list in his pocket.

"Will do. Enjoy your day off! Be seeing you," with a wave, Kakashi sensei let himself out and closed the door behind him. Sakura let out a sigh.

"Well," she said walking to the sink and running the water, "would you like to accompany me to a clothing store? We can stop around and get any weapons or supplies you need as well," Sakura offered.

"Hn," he replied. Placing the last of the dishes on the rack to dry, she turned around to face him as she dried her hands. He still sat at the table with his hands around his tea cup. Looking into the liquid, he frowned slightly.

"Itachi?" She asked placing down the towel and walking toward him. He glanced up and she worried at his expression. "What's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to like contact with her and she only wanted to be supportive of him.

"I find that I am anxious for others to see me," he explained. Sakura bit her lip.

"I understand. You don't have to go out today. I can pick up your items and come straight back, if that's what you prefer?" She offered. Itachi hummed and looked back down at his drink. His fingers tightened around it.

"Don't worry. It'll take some getting used to, but I'm here. Like I said before, I won't let anyone try to hurt you."

"Sakura, you know that I am more than capable of protecting myself," he said still looking down.

"I know that. But if they see me defending you, it'll give them some things to think over. Everyone knows that I have a temper," she said giving his shoulder a squeeze. What would they think of the medic?

"I could put you in danger. I can't let that happen," he said.

"May I remind you, that I also can take care of myself, Itachi," she replied. He knew that she wouldn't yield. She wouldn't let him sink down further.

"Sakura," he said before standing. Leaving his cup on the table. She gasped slightly as his arms wove around her waist and he pressed his body against hers in an embrace. "I will try. For you."

Sakura blushed but returned the hug as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I know you will," she said softly. "I believe in you, Itachi."

She heard his breath hitch before he buried his face in her neck. Sakura knew that he was battling within himself, fighting to be human again. She didn't want him to feel alone so she held him a bit tighter.

"You are not alone. Tsunade-shishou and Kakashi have your back, and with time and persuasion everyone else will too. Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru..." she listed off in his ear.

"What about you?" He asked in a whisper.

"Definitely. You already have me," she responded without hesitation. He lifted his head and looked down at her, his eyes smoldering. Still in the embrace, she returned the look. "In such a short amount of time; from finding out the truth, to tracking you down, and bringing you home...I've already become very attached to you, Itachi," she said placing a hand on his cheek. He dropped his forehead to hers.

"Likewise," he responded deeply. Sakura felt herself smile. Good.

"Don't lose hope when you've only just begun to find it."

o_O

Itachi and Sakura walked the streets of Konoha markets, receiving curious glances from those around them. Itachi decided to wear his shinobi outfit and mask, for they were his only clothing items, and Sakura redid his braid. Sakura wore her standard kunoichi gear that she normally would be wearing around the village. Spotting the clothing store she was searching for, she whistled at Itachi. His braid swiveled behind him when he looked in her direction and followed her into the store.

"Sakura-chan!" The owner, a handsome young man dressed in an intricate kimono came over to her. His crimson-red hair fell in soft waves down his back, other than the top half which was pulled back and twisted into a bun. His bangs had a streak of silver in them and were swooped to the side, framing amber eyes. His half-up half-down hair style suited him as well as the shades of purple in his kimono. His bare feet padded silently against the shop's floor. Was that a toe ring? The man seemed very feminine.

"Kai, it's good to see you!" She said smiling as he grasped her hands. Itachi stepped forward at the contact. Kai looked at him, not looking unsettled in the least at the masked man studying him.

"Oh, and who have you brought with you?" He asked looking up and down.

"My companion has been gone from the village for a very long time, Kai. I suppose you remember the Uchiha clan?" She responded. His eyes widened slightly.

"An Uchiha? But, that would mean..." he trailed off.

"Do not be alarmed. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me," she said lightly placing her hand on his arm. "Kai, I would like to introduce you to Itachi Uchiha," she said softly as Itachi hesitantly took of his mask. He heard Kai gasp.

"Goddess, you are one fine specimen! Are you single?" Kai exclaimed. Itachi's surprise showed at the owner's reaction. It certainly wasn't what he expected. He decided to respond to his question.

"I am not involved with anyone...yet. It is a pleasure to meet you Kai-san," he said bowing with a slight glance through his bangs in Sakura's direction. The two noticed the hidden intent while Kai grinned and Sakura blushed. She cleared her throat.

"Itachi doesn't swing that way, Kai," she changed the topic quickly. "Itachi needs clothes and your shop is the best around!" She exclaimed, effectively gaining his attention.

"It's too bad, we could have had some fun together," he said walking around Itachi with his fingers on his chin, calculating sizes in his head. "I am on it! Go ahead a little further and browse for weapons and gear while I pick out some things for you," he motioned for them both as he disappeared into his inventory. Itachi looked at the selection behind the glass and was impressed at Kai's inventory. There's no way that he was just a shop owner.

"Kai is a very talented shinobi. He also does beautiful blacksmith work, so most of what you see here are Kai originals," Sakura said. "He also makes most of the clothing here. He likes to have some items shipped in from other countries and puts them into his work. He's always the one I come to. I hope that you'll find his inventory suitable for you," she said. Itachi nodded. He was very impressed.

"He is very nice. I'm glad that he is not alarmed at my presence," he said quietly. Aw, Itachi. Sakura smiled.

"Kai is very mysterious. He doesn't scare easily," she said.

"Here we go!" They heard Kai's chipper voice and he came over with a pile of clothes in his arms. "Try these on. There should be enough here for you to choose a few outfits," he said flopping everything into Itachi's arms. "Let me know if you need help with anything," Kai said with a wink. Itachi entered the dressing room and went to work while Sakura continued to look at Kai's selection. He still had an article of clothing draped over his arm.

"Sakura, I picked this one out for you. I think I've been waiting for you to come by to bring it out," he said excitedly.

"Oh? What is it?" Sakura asked with a giggle. She gasped at the ankle length kimono he held out to her. The fabric was a beautiful gradient of greens, from forest to jade, the darker beginning at the bottom of the kimono and getting lighter the further up it went on the garment until the lightest tint turned white at the collar. White and pink sakura blossoms littered the shoulders and on the back there was an intricate and stylized design of a sakura tree. The obi was the same gradient of greens with a few blossoms designed thoughtfully on the fabric. It was the most beautiful kimono she's ever seen.

"Take it, Sakura. This was meant to be yours," Kai said softly.

"I can't just take this, Kai. Let me pay for it," Sakura said, her voice hitching.

"I can't let you do that, Sakura. You are the goddess made for this kimono. It wouldn't feel right if you paid me for it," Kai said, his eyes slanting when he smiled. Sakura's eyes softened and he grinned. "I'll wrap it up for you!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"I owe you one, Kai!" She exclaimed to his retreating form.

Shortly after, Itachi emerged wearing one of the outfits Kai had picked out. A black long sleeved netted shirt that hooked around his thumbs was underneath a short sleeved red shirt and a navy blue zip up hoodie. His black pants were fit enough to see a well sculpted behind and thighs, but loose enough for comfort and mobility. Two pockets rested on each outter thigh for shinobi items. Down his muscular calves, his pants were tucked into Itachi's black high top boots. Sakura had to close her mouth and she glanced at the necklace resting below his clavicle.

"Whoa," she breathed out. Kai came back and whistled.

"Damn, Itachi-kun, you look super fine! You're so lucky, Sakura-chaaan," Kai purred. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Did you like any of the other outfits?" She asked Itachi. Not looking away from her flushed cheeks and fighting the urge to brush his fingers across them, he nodded and held out his shinobi outfit to Kai.

"All of your suggested items were more than exceptional, Kai-san. I'll take all of them, and would you mind wrapping these separate?" Itachi asked as Kai took them and grabbed his clothing selection.

"Consider it done. Remind me later to sew your family crest onto that sweatshirt. Now browse for your weapons and other add-on items, Itachi-kun. You too, Sakura-chan," Kai all but ordered. Itachi blinked and cocked a brow. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Kai was an interesting person, in a good way. Kai and Sakura seemed close enough that Itachi could trust him; alongside of his reaction to seeing Itachi Uchiha...it was nice to be introduced to someone who wasn't afraid of him.

"Do not worry about the expense. Kai's prices are the best in town," Sakura said reaching into a pouch on her belt.

"Unacceptable. I will buy my items, Sakura. I can afford them," Itachi said. He wouldn't allow her to purchase anything for him, she was already letting him live with her.

"As you wish," she gave in with a sigh. Kai had finished wrapping up the clothes and came back.

"Anything that catches your eye?" He asked the both of them.

Sakura politely declined when Itachi ended up getting a set of kunai and shuriken, a pair of fingerless sparring gloves, and two scrolls to store supplies in. All of them had Kai's emblem; a triangle with a sakura blossom in the middle. Beautiful and unbreakable, much like the two shinobi among him. Itachi payed for his wrapped items, then Sakura and Itachi thanked Kai. The duo was on their way out with their bags when Kai stopped them.

"Ne, Itachi-kun, are you going to put your mask back on?" He asked and Itachi faltered. He looked down at his mask and thought it over. For now...he put the weasel face in place and nodded at him once. Kai waved at them.

"Come back and see me soon, you two!" Kai exclaimed, eyes squinting as he smiled. Sakura followed Itachi at the door and leaned back in to whisper at Kai.

"I'll be back later in the week. I have a special order for you to work on," Sakura said with a smile. Kai nodded and 'shoo'd' her away. Itachi was waiting for her. She caught up to him and observed Kai's work. You were right Kai. Super fine.

'Itachi is a sexy man!' Inner Sakura exclaimed.

Yeah, a severely traumatized man whom so happens to be deadly attractive! Sakura cleared her throat behind her fist trying to fight off her blush. Negative, ghost rider.

"You look really se-," she immediately clear her throat, "great in that outfit," she said glancing at his eyes which were looking right at her. She lightly bit the inside of her lip at his pause and his gaze. Did she not catch herself in time?

"Thank you, Sakura," he said. Was he smiling behind his mask? He placed his free hand on the small of her back and led her back to the streets.

"You're welcome," she said back, "you really do." He actually laughed! Yes, definitely smiling.

"I accept your compliment, Sa-ku-ra," the way he said her name sent a sliver of current up her spine. Was he flirting with her? She pulled herself together and grinned.

"Good," she replied with a cat-like expression. Itachi slid the hand resting on her back around to rest on her hip and his side pressed against hers with a chuckle. Sakura automatically wove her arm around his waist, fitting them together. Their feet synched up as they continued to walk, still receiving curious stares from those they passed. Sakura and Itachi couldn't help but touch each other and didn't bother to acknowledge the questions behind the villagers eyes. She just continued to smile and wave to those familiar, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Is there anything else you need while we're out?" Sakura asked. Itachi shook his head. "Alright, let's head back so we can be home when Kakashi finishes my errand," she said leading them back the way to her apartment.

On their way, the streets became less crowded.

"What did you get, Sakura?" Itachi asked curiously, looking at the bag in her hand. Sakura had to laugh.

"Kai forced me to take it. It's a kimono," she said.

"Will you show it to me?" Itachi asked.

"When the time comes to wear it," she said, whistfully. She thought she'd have to wait until New Years to wear it. The kimono was way too beautiful to wear out to a normal outing. Maybe a party, but she wanted to save it. Autumn had only just begun so the holidays will be around the corner in no time.

They were just around the block from home.

"Sakura-chan!"

She felt Itachi stiffen and frowned when he retracted his hold on her but did the same and turned to face the voice with a smile.

"Sakura-chan, welcome home!" Naruto yelled running up to her and wrapping her in a bear hug and lifting her off her feet and spinning her once. Sakura choked out a laugh.

"Ugh, Naruto...air," she grunted as she tapped out on his back. Naruto set her down and released her, placing a hand on her head. Sakura waived him off.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," he said while he rubbed his head. "I just missed you, you've been gone forever! What were you up to, anyway? I tried to get it out of Tsunade but she wouldn't budge. She just kept saying that you'd be back soon and then a whole freakin' month went by," he rambled. Then he looked at Itachi and narrowed his eyes, turning to face the masked man. "Sakura, who is that?" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Before I answer that, why don't you come up to the apartment with us. We can continue this conversation there," she said, this time placing her hand in the middle of Itachi's back and led him while Naruto followed. She could feel his tension.

Sakura walked in first and ushered them inside before removing her key and shutting her front door.

"Alright, Sakura. Out with it," Naruto demanded. She glared at him while she placed down her keys.

"Cool it, Naruto. I may be your best friend, but remember your manners when speaking to me," Her tone left no room for argument. "Have a seat at the table. Sake?" She asked her fox-like friend.

"Yeah, sure," he said, narrowing his eyes at the mystery man as he sat down across from him. After Sakura placed her and Itachis new gear in her room, she meneuvered her way around swiftly and set down three cups as she served all three of them warm alcohol. She sat down with a huff.

"Alright. Before you say anything I need you to take a drink and listen to me. No interruptions," she said, her voice seemingly deeper the more serious she became. Naruto nodded once and took a gulp of his sake. "Good. Tsunade-sama and I discussed what really went on behind the Uchiha massacre, and how Itachi Uchiha became a rogue-nin," she began. "The elders on the council had been informed that the Uchiha clan was planning a coup against Konoha. Instead of figuring out a way to a peaceful solution, with Danzo's influence they took it upon themselves to order an Uchiha himself to take out the entire clan."

"Itachi," Naruto breathed out. He was ordered by the elders of Konoha? Against his will?

"Yes," she paused to gulp at her sake. "Itachi was ordered to kill his entire clan for the sake of Konoha. Being a loyal Leaf shinobi, he did it for the village and was labeled a traitor. As you know, he left Sasuke alive so that one day he would become strong. It was then he became a rogue-nin against his will and joined the Akatsuki, having to live with the sins that were forced upon him and to wait for his younger brother to kill him."

"That's...horrible," Naruto choked out, taking a drink.

"Before we continue, since you've been enlightened on the situation," she paused and looked at Itachi and nodded once. He slid off the weasel mask and placed it on the table. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You're the masked shinobi?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Naruto, meet Itachi. Itachi, this is Naruto Uzumaki the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki. Would you like to continue the story?" She asked. Itachi looked down from Naruto's shocked eyes and down to his sake. He shot it and held it out for Sakura to fill again. She did just that.

"After leaving Konoha, under the pretense that I had to or be exterminated by my comrades, I joined with Akatsuki for my own reasons. You could say that I was a double agent. I was assigned missions for the organization all the while meeting with Jiraiya," Itachi paused and took a drink of his sake, as did the other two.

"Pervy Sage, huh? He knew the whole time?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Everyone has secrets. Including your mentor, Naruto-san," Itachi said, closing his eyes to the warmth the sake provided.

"So, Sakura, after you heard the truth you convinced Tsunade to let you go after Itachi and bring him back home," Naruto more stated than questioned.

"Yes. I couldn't leave him out there, knowing that he'd been wronged by old fools from both Konoha and the Uchiha. Knowing that he was still suffering from what he had done," Sakura said, jaw clenching. Naruto clapped a hand on her back, knowing she could take it.

"If you trust him, then I do too. I'm proud of you Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed then shot his sake before holding it out to her. Blinking at him, a grin broke out on her face and she laughed. She happily filled his cup. Naruto always pulled through.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun! I'm relieved that you understand. Now we have to convince everyone else," she said sincerely. Sakura raised her cup and Naruto joined her. They both looked to Itachi, whom looked slightly shocked at the turn of events.

"Welcome home, Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed. With a small smile, Itachi raised his cup and the three of them clinked their drinks together before downing them.

o_O

* * *

 **Alright! There's chapter two. Wasn't sure where to end that one, to be honest. I think I've got something figured out...**

 **Bahaha! That doesn't mean a damn thing. Anything is up to change at any given moment, I suppose.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. Lots of sake next chapter. Ja ne.**


	3. To Believe a Dream

**Hello, readers!**

 **Thank you so much, the reviews I'm receiving have been a delight and a great help to me. Those of you who critiqued, I will consider what you've said and revise. I appreciate the advice! So, after a bit of revising and brainstorming, I came up with this chapter. It's a bit short in my opinion, but I have a lot to think on now. What can I do to make this an even better reading experience for you?**

 **I'll try my best to satisfy all of you. In the meantime, stick around and we can work together to make this story really enjoyable!**

 **Thanks again! Here's chapter three.**

* * *

Sakura, Itachi and Naruto continued drinking into the evening in Sakura's small apartment. They had discussed how to spread the word of Itachi's return with their friends, knowing that with Naruto's help they could persuade them to give Itachi a chance. That Itachi was good. Kakashi had shown up to deliver Sakura's herbs and had a drink with them. He was delighted at Naruto's reaction and further rehabilitating Itachi, who seemed to be having a good time.

Itachi's flushed cheeks were an obvious sign of the sake, but the smile that graced his lips was genuine. Sakura smiled, feeling that warmth in her face and chest as well. He was still just as quiet, but it was good to see him able to relax around her and the company of her boys.

"Kaka-sensei, c'mon! Show me a few pages," Naruto said as he tried to snatch Kakashi's smut from his hand. Their vests hung on the back of their chairs, they tended to shed their clothing as the sake continued to warm them up. Kakashi snickered.

"I'm not your sensei anymore, Naruto. You're old enough to get your own," Kakashi joked. Sakura laughed at the scene. Itachi had even shed his hoodie, revealing the red shirt underneath.

"Here, Itachi-san. Wanna take a look?" The Copy Nin asked holding it out to the Uchiha. Naruto whined.

"Nani?! You're gonna show Itachi and not me?" He asked throwing up his hands. They hadn't expected the raven haired man to reach over and take the book.

"Hn," Itachi hummed as he flipped through a few pages. He came upon Kakashi's saved page and skimmed through the content. Not a moment later he glanced up and saw the three of them looking right at him. Kakashi had a brow raised, Naruto was looking expectant, and Sakura had a fetching blush across her face and her look resembled that of Naruto's. It was cute. He smirked and snapped the book closed, handing it back to Kakashi.

"Have you tried anything?" He asked the older man. Taking the book back, Kakashi laughed.

"I never kiss and tell," he said eye squinting, causing Itachi to chuckle.

"Fair enough," the raven replied and shot his sake. He noticed Sakura do the same and she filled her cup again.

"Damn Sakura, I still don't know how you can handle so much *hiccup* alcohol. You've drank more than all of us!" Naruto exclaimed, his tipsyness showing. Sakura snickered.

"You know my shishou. And you're a lightweight," she said with a smirk. Not only did Tsunade introduce her to her alcoholic ways, but she also taught her how to burn it through her system quicker. She was a medic, after all. Not that she had been burning any out of her system, she could just handle her booze really well.

"Compared to you, yes," Naruto shot back with a smirk.

"You callin' me an alcoholic?" She growled back.

"Wouldn't be the first time!" He retorted. Sai wouldn't hesitate to remind her when the whole group met up. Sakura's chair slid back as she stood and pumped a fist into her palm.

"Shadow boxing time. Let's go, Naruto!" She exclaimed with a wild grin. Naruto's chair did the same when he stood, only less graceful.

"Yeah, race you to the roof!" Naruto exclaimed bolting toward the door. Sakura was right behind him as she caught his arm, and pulled him behind her so she could take the lead. Fumbling backward, Naruto quickly gained his footing and chased after her through the door.

"You cheatin' little vixen!" He exclaimed as he gained on her up the stairs.

Kakashi didn't look phased at the display nor when Itachi grabbed his cup and stood from his spot at the table. Leisurely walking to the window he opened it and nimbly climbed out and up toward the roof, hearing the faint 'poof' of Kakashi's shadow clone.

Itachi took his time, knowing that they would be there when he got to the top. He leapt over the brick and walked to sit near the spectacle, still sipping his sake. He found that Kakashi had left, most likely to prepare for his mission.

Sakura and Naruto were expertly, albeit tipsily, sparring quietly on the rooftop. With the exception of many laughs from the two.

"Oh-ho, you almost got me that time, Naruto!" She teased her drunk friend.

"Pfft, well I think it'd be easier if I knew which one of you was the real Sakura!" Naruto said as he sent her a light punch. She caught his fist and did the unexpected. Sakura pulled him forward and then dipped Naruto as if they were dancing. Sakura laughed at his expression. She could hear Itachi chuckling nearby.

"Shit, Naruto, why didn't you say something? It's only been fifteen minutes!" Sakura exclaimed softly and slowly uprighted him. He chuckled goofily.

"I was having fun! The sake kicked in a bit more ten minutes in, no biggie!" Naruto said with a slight sway.

"Perhaps you should sleep on the couch, Naruto-san," Itachi'a voice cut in. They looked at him as he approached.

"That's not a bad idea. Pass out on our couch and you'll be right as rain in the morning," Sakura agreed. She hadn't meant to say 'our' but it just came out. Itachi noticed and let out a small smile.

"I've got Naruto. Will you prep the couch for him, Itachi?" She asked as she slung Naruto's arm around her neck. Itachi nodded and then he was gone. Sakura managed to maneuver them through her window so that they didn't have to take the stairs. She sat Naruto on the couch and began taking off his shoes.

"Sakuraaa," Naruto whined. It didn't stop her from discarding his shoes and she pulled at his shirt.

"Shut up, Naruto. Arms up," she clipped out. Grumbling, he raised his arms and then his shirt was off.

"Get under the sheet, I'll get you some water," she said. Sakura was in medic mode. Itachi watched from the kitchen table as Sakura did her thing.

Filling up a glass at the sink, she walked briskly back to Naruto who was just pulling the sheet over his legs.

"Sip on this and lay down. I'll send a message to Hinata to let her know you're ok," Sakura said as he took the glass from her and drinking some of it.

"Thanks, Sakura," he said as he set the water on the floor and laid back on the pillow Itachi provided. "Ne, Itachi." Itachi inclined his head at him.

"When we get you settled in, let's find Sasuke. We can bring him back together," Naruto slurred out groggily. Itachi's eyes widened but nodded at him. Indeed, they would. Or he would die trying.

"Just holler if you need anything. O-yasumi Naruto," she said gently.

"'Yasumi..." he trailed off. Sakura giggled softly at how easily Naruto could pass out. He'll be fine. She walked over to the cabinet once more and grabbed two glasses, filling them both with water and handed one to Itachi at the table.

"Thank you," he said and Sakura smiled.

"Mhm. Go ahead and get comfortable, Itachi. I'll send a message to Hinata and we can begin your first healing session," she said reaching for the herbs Kakashi and brought her earlier and putting them on the countertop.

"Hn," he hummed and did as she said. Bringing the water into the bedroom with him, he reached for two clothing items Kai had picked out for him. A black pair of sweatpants and a charcoal grey tank. He took them into the bathroom and prepped for bed.

When he returned to the room, Sakura was already inside in comfy shorts and a t-shirt.  
She looked back at him as he entered and her eyes ran down his form. Hello, handsome. She quickly looked back up as he glided into the room. She motioned to the bed as she climbed on.

"Lay down on the bed," she instructed. He listened as she guided him into position with his head on a pillow in her lap.

"Comfortable?" She asked, looking down on him. Itachi looked up at her upside down and nodded once.

"Great. Now, close your eyes. You may feel a bit of discomfort, a little pressure, but don't be alarmed. Just keep your eyes closed and let me know if it becomes too much," she said. Again, he nodded once and she began.

Placing her hands on his head, her fingers landed on his temples and her chakra began to flow. Itachi could feel her chakra flowing through his temples, into his forehead and finally through his eyes. He understood the pressure she had been referring to but it wasn't unbearable. Her chakra was very soothing in itself and it had him sighing at the numbness crawling in along with the effects of the sake.  
Sakura's brow furrowed as she sent her chakra through the channels. There was a lot of damage but nothing that couldn't be healed, other than a bit of scarring from the strain. She began clearing his chakra pathways.

After a good half hour of Sakura working on Itachi's eyes, he felt the lull of sleep overtake him and couldn't help but drift off as Sakura's fingers continued to renew. She had noticed his breathing change and smiled. The sake must've helped him fall asleep.

I'll find out tomorrow if he notices an improvement, she thought.

After a few more minutes of clearing Itachi's chakra passages, she breathed in and sighed. Cradling the back of his head, she shifted his upper body so that he was laying comfortably in bed. She sat up against the headboard of her bed and pondered the previous couple of days.

It must be more than strange for him, going from no human interaction to sharing a bed with her. The Uchiha she grew up with was an introvert, so she can only imagine the level Itachi was on. She was surprised at how far along he's come with just her already, and couldn't help but feel a connection with him. Was she a clutch for him? Was it because she fought for him? Why did she fight so hard for him? What made him hold on to her in the marketplace? Not that she was complaining, but there had to be a reason, right? Was it because he could hide behind his mask? So many questions filtered through her mind and she fought to find the answers. She would just have to continue to talk with him and reassure him that it's ok. Sakura didn't want to blast through those walls, but take them apart brick by brick.

Sakura glanced down at him and unconsciously went to touch his hair, but then stopped herself. Knowing him, he would most likely wake up to the touch.

As much as I'd like to touch him, I better not. She almost laughed. Sakura hummed as she slumped further against the headboard.

I wonder what's in store…for us. Sakura thought groggily as she could no longer fight sleep's pull.

O_o

" _Itachi."_

 _He heard someone saying his name._

" _Hey, Itachi," said a female voice. He opened his eyes and his vision was filled with vivid color yet everything blurred around the edges. Willow branches hung above him, shielding him from the midday sun. Remembering the voice, he glanced around. Next to him was Sakura, wearing a knee-length white kimono. She was smiling at him and she looked beautiful._

" _How are your eyes?" she asked._

" _I can't remember the last time I've seen color like this," he said. Dream Sakura beamed at him._

" _That's good right? Progress is good," Sakura said. She seemed to glow brighter than anything in this dream world._

" _It is…surreal. Being back in my village," Itachi confessed. Dream Sakura never looked away from him._

" _I'm sure it is. You are doing so well, Itachi," she assured him._

" _Am I? I feel like I've hardly done anything," he said. She shifted closer to him._

" _You are and you have! You're back in Konoha, giving yourself a second chance. It takes guts to go along with someone you'd practically just met. Well, I suppose you've met before, but after so many years and then being reunited!" Dream Sakura said. He wasn't sure what his subconscious mind was doing, creating an image of Sakura in this dream, which he knew he was dreaming. At least it wasn't a nightmare._

" _I…I don't remember meeting Sakura before. Yes, I get glimpses of her in my memory however, nothing stands out," he said, thinking of what Dream Sakura said._

" _You have history. She's your brother's age this time around," she said. The smile in her eyes never leaving. "How do you feel when you're around her?"_

 _Itachi thought for a moment. This time around? As in…a different lifetime-time around?_

" _You are a perceptive one," she said softly. "You'll understand more in time, Itachi. For now, tell me," she said, referring back to her question. Itachi sighed._

" _She makes me feel like I'm wanted. She makes me want to throw aside all insecurities, but it's…been so long," he said, letting his thoughts flow from his mouth._

" _Do you trust her?"_

 _Itachi looked at Dream Sakura and saw the same smile in her eyes._

" _Yes. My instincts are saying yes," Itachi said quietly._

" _Good, trust them. They've not failed you," she said as she cupped his cheek. "You can do this. Take this chance at a semi-normal life. Make friends; you've already made quite a few._

 _The faces of Kakashi, Kai, and Naruto flashed through his dream state._

" _Show her that you trust her; as a shinobi and a friend. More will bloom, the seed has already been planted. Actions speak louder than words, which you already know quite well," she said as she took back her hand._

" _Yes, I do," he said as he looked back up through the limbs of the willow tree._

" _I think…I'm ready."_

 _O_o_

Itachi woke up. When he opened his eyes, he took a breath as he noticed quite a difference in saturation of color as well as sharpness. Progress is good. He lifted himself up slowly and glanced at the clock. Three in the morning? Looking over to Sakura's side of the bed, he'd noticed she left the light on and fell asleep in a rather uncomfortable position against the headboard. Her head was slumped against her shoulder and she wore a frown in her sleep.

" _Stop frowning, it'll give you wrinkles," said a rosette haired woman. She pressed her thumb to his brow._

The image was gone before he could analyze it. Was that…a memory? He reached up and pressed his thumb on her brow and smoothed it over her forehead. Sakura let out an incoherent mumble and her frown disappeared. Itachi could've swore that he saw her smile, just for a second.

What is going on? I don't like being kept in the dark.

Itachi could see Dream Sakura smiling at him and he'd imagine she'd say something like, 'in time, Itachi!'. If that was the case, he could wait. As much as he wanted answers, he was patient. He sighed and shifted so that he could turn the light off and move Sakura without waking her and succeeded. Covering her with the blankets, he slipped under with her. Feeling his body heat in her sleep, Sakura shifted closer to him. He ran his thumb over her brow one more time and gently placed his forehead to hers.

Before falling back into a dreamless sleep, he thought, I can do this. I'm ready.

O_o

* * *

 **Sorry for the slight filler-ness of this chapter. Not as long as I'd like it to be, but I'll work on more in the next chapter. I'll update as soon as possible.**

 **Don't hate, appreciate!**

 **Can't wait to hear from you.**


End file.
